A Oitava Arte
by Teimosa
Summary: Snape começa a tomar aulas de Oclumência com Prof. Dumbledore logo após o incidente em Godric's Hollow. É muito mais difícil do que ele imaginava, pois, mais do que nunca, suas lembranças começam a assombrá-lo. Ficlet @ ITP.


**Disclaimer: **o universo pertence à J.K. Rowling.

_Esse ficlet faz parte do projeto __**Into the Pensieve**__ (Ver página do autor)._

**A Oitava Arte**

Severo Snape está estático, em frente a um senhor de longa barba prateada. Ambos mantêm contato visual por alguns minutos. De repente, Severo vira o rosto abruptamente, com uma expressão de dor.

O velho continua analisando o homem amargurado sentando em frente a sua mesa. "Esvazie a sua mente."

Severo retorna o olhar, incerto. "É impossível."

"É necessário." Respondeu o velho homem, intimativo. "Tente outra vez." Severo suspirou e depois voltou a olhar através daqueles oclinhos de meia-lua.

Em menos de um minuto, ele abaixou a cabeça derrotado e ofegante. "Não consigo."

"Não desista."

"Dumbledore, já chega!" Ele se levanta. Dumbledore continua a observá-lo, pacientemente.

"No momento em que estiver próximo a Voldemort, você estará sendo constantemente analisado..."

"Para o inferno Voldemort! Não me importo, não o temo!" Disse Severo andando de um lado para o outro, inquieto.

"Não preciso dizer que Harry Potter está, agora, enfrentando o primeiro aniversário sem os pais, sozinho..."

"Não precisa dizer!" Interrompeu, parando atrás da cadeira.

"Sente-se. Quero que tente novamente, mas peço que dessa vez não resista. Para entender a Oclumência você precisa, primeiramente, compreender a arte da Legilimencia. Não tema, não estou aqui para julgá-lo."

Por alguns segundos, Severo pareceu hesitar, depois se sentou ainda receoso.

Mais uma vez, houve o contato visual entre eles. Desta vez Severo está mais relaxado.

A mente dele está sendo invadida. É como uma brisa leve levantando a cortina, acessando suavemente pensamento por pensamento, como se abrisse portas, ligando cômodos para finalmente visualizar a planta completa.

De repente, tudo veio ao mesmo tempo: duas mãos conectadas, "Você não vai me trocar por aqueles sonserinos, vai?"... "Deixe-a, é só uma sangue ruim", risos... "Ei, cuidado com o nariz, Ranhoso!", uma bomba de bosta vindo em sua direção... Um beijo, a mão dela no cabelo dele, "Não tem jeito mesmo, James"... "Então, o que você tem para o seu mestre?" rosto pálido, olhos inumanos...

E então, acabou.

Snape abriu os olhos, o suor escorria por todo o corpo. Olhava em volta do escritório como se estivesse fora por muito tempo. Olhou para sua frente, Dumbledore sorria.

"Muito bom. Acho que finalmente está compreendendo."

"Estou? Você acabou de encontrar o meu ponto fraco."

"E você me bloqueou."

"Tarde de mais."

"Suficientemente cedo para alguém que mal começou a apreender." Ele disse isso se inclinando sobre a mesa. "Por hoje chega, mas saiba que pode usar minha penseira quando achar necessário. Acho que a melhor maneira de esvaziar a mente é reavaliando nossos pensamentos."

A cena se solidifica e reaparece algumas vezes, sempre no escritório do professor Dumbledore. Em todas às vezes, Severo usa a penseira, depositando um pensamento diferente a cada vez. Analisou seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, uma briga dos pais, a detenção com o Potter, a marca negra sendo desenhada no seu braço... Pouco a pouco, todos os seus traumas estavam sendo colocados naquela penseira. A mente dele estava sendo esvaziada. Os pensamentos continuavam lá, mas de alguma forma ele, agora, conseguia desconectá-los.

As primaveras que se passaram deixaram o semblante de Snape mais grave, enquanto ele mantinha contato visual com Dumbledore. Depois de lançar um olhar imensamente penetrante, Alvo sorriu. Snape consentiu com um movimento de cabeça e retirou-se sem dizer uma palavra.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

**N/A: **Uma historinha sobre a evolução do Snape ao lado de Dumbledore. Achei interessante me referir a ele pelo sobrenome apenas no final da fic, quando ele realmente deixa a imagem de aluno para se tornar o professor.


End file.
